culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Rich Man, Poor Man (TV miniseries)
| last_aired = | preceded_by = | followed_by = Rich Man, Poor Man Book II | website = }} Rich Man, Poor Man is a 1976 American television miniseries based on the 1969 novel of the same name by Irwin Shaw that aired on ABC in one- or two-hour episodes mostly on Monday nights over seven weeks, beginning February 1. It was produced by Universal Television and was the second time programming of this nature had been attempted. The first TV miniseries, QB VII, had aired — also on ABC — in 1974. These projects proved to be a critical and ratings success and were the forerunner for similar projects based on literary works, such as Roots and Shōgun. The film stars Peter Strauss, Nick Nolte and Susan Blakely. It spawned the sequel Rich Man, Poor Man Book II, which aired from September 1976 through March 1977. The network repeated the original series Tuesday nights at 9:00pm from May to June 1977. Overview Based on the best-selling 1969 novel by Irwin Shaw, it spanned the period from 1945 through the late 1960s and followed the divergent career courses of the impoverished German American Jordache brothers. Rudy (Peter Strauss) was the rich man of the title, a well-educated and very ambitious entrepreneur who triumphed over his background and constructed a corporate and political empire. Poor man Tom (Nick Nolte) was a rebel who eventually turned to boxing to support himself. Axel and Mary were their parents, and Julie Prescott was Rudy's lifelong sweetheart who eventually married him. Later, another important character appears, the dangerous and eccentric Falconetti, lifelong nemesis of the Jordache Brothers, who is intent on killing them. While the first series spans a twenty year period between 1945 and 1965, the second series begins in 1968. The series became a huge success in the countries that aired it. Primary cast * Peter Strauss as Rudolph Jordache * Nick Nolte as Thomas Jordache * William Smith as Anthony Falconetti * Susan Blakely as Julie Prescott * Edward Asner as Axel Jordache * Dorothy McGuire as Mary Jordache * Robert Reed as Teddy Boylan * Gloria Grahame as Sue Prescott * Kim Darby as Virginia Calderwood * Bill Bixby as Willie Abbott * Fionnula Flanagan as Clothilde * Tim McIntire as Brad Knight * Ray Milland as Duncan Calderwood * Lawrence Pressman as Bill Denton * Talia Shire as Teresa Santoro * Craig Stevens as Asher Berg * Norman Fell as Smitty * Lynda Day George as Linda Quayles * George Maharis as Joey Quayles * Murray Hamilton as Sid Gossett * Van Johnson as Marsh Goodwin * Dorothy Malone as Irene Goodwin * Andrew Duggan as Col. Deiner * Herbert Jefferson, Jr. as Roy Dwyer * Kay Lenz as Kate Jordache * Leigh McCloskey as Billy Abbott * Josette Banzet as Miss Lenaut * Dick Butkus as Al Fanducci * Dick Sargent as Eddie Heath * Dennis Dugan as Claude Tinker * Harvey Jason as Pinky * Julius Harris as Augie Production notes Dean Riesner wrote all twelve episodes, and direction was shared by Bill Bixby, David Greene, and Boris Sagal. The musical score was composed by Alex North, who was nominated for the Grammy Award for Best Album of Original Score Written for a Motion Picture or Television Special. Awards and nominations Emmy Award wins * Outstanding Achievement in Music Composition for a Series (Alex North) * Outstanding Directing in a Drama Series (David Greene) * Outstanding Lead Actor for a Single Appearance in a Drama or Comedy Series (Edward Asner) * Outstanding Single Performance by a Supporting Actress in Comedy or Drama Series (Fionnula Flanagan) Emmy Award nominations * Outstanding Achievement in Art Direction or Scenic Design - Single Episode of a Comedy, Drama or Limited Series * Outstanding Achievement in Cinematography for Entertainment Programming for a Series * Outstanding Achievement in Costume Design for a Drama or Comedy Series * Outstanding Achievement in Film Editing for Entertainment Programming for a Series (February 2 episode) * Outstanding Achievement in Film Editing for Entertainment Programming for a Series (March 5 episode) * Outstanding Continuing Performance by a Supporting Actor in a Drama Series (Ray Milland) * Outstanding Continuing Performance by a Supporting Actor in a Drama Series (Robert Reed) * Outstanding Continuing Performance by a Supporting Actress in a Drama Series (Dorothy McGuire) * Outstanding Directing in a Drama Series (Boris Sagal) * Outstanding Lead Actor in a Limited Series (Nick Nolte) * Outstanding Lead Actor in a Limited Series (Peter Strauss) * Outstanding Lead Actress in a Limited Series (Susan Blakely) * Outstanding Limited Series * Outstanding Single Performance by a Supporting Actor in Comedy or Drama Series (Bill Bixby) * Outstanding Single Performance by a Supporting Actor in Comedy or Drama Series (Norman Fell) * Outstanding Single Performance by a Supporting Actor in Comedy or Drama Series (Van Johnson) * Outstanding Single Performance by a Supporting Actress in Comedy or Drama Series (Kim Darby) * Outstanding Single Performance by a Supporting Actress in Comedy or Drama Series (Kay Lenz) * Outstanding Writing in a Drama Series (Dean Riesner) Golden Globe wins * Best TV Series (Drama) * Best TV Actress, Drama (Susan Blakely) * Best Supporting Actor, Television (Edward Asner) * Best Supporting Actress, Television (Josette Banzet) Golden Globe nominations * Best TV Actor, Drama (Nick Nolte) * Best TV Actor, Drama (Peter Strauss) DVD release On September 28, 2010, A&E Home Video released Rich Man, Poor Man: The Complete Collection on Region 1 DVD in the United States. References Notes External links * Category:1976 American television series debuts Category:1976 American television series endings Category:1976 television series debuts Category:1976 television series endings Category:1970s American television series Category:American Broadcasting Company network shows Category:1970s American television miniseries Category:Best Drama Series Golden Globe winners Category:Films based on American novels Category:Films set in 1945 Category:Films set in the 1950s Category:Films set in the 1960s Category:Television programs based on novels Category:Television series by Universal Television